


The Cobra Egg

by Writter_of_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: John Kreese plans to win the next all valley tournament at any cost. So he brings in his own secret weapon. But is this weapon capable of fulfilling the mission?POST SEASON 3SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Jack arrives in the valley early one Saturday morning. He’d received a call the previous week to come down to the valley for some reason. He didn’t know why. But his apartment had been laid for already and he’d gone there. It was nothing special but it was okay. Jack was 16 years old he was 6’2 short dirty blonde hair and muscular. As he settled into the apartment he checks his phone and sighs realizing he has an appointment to keep.

He heads out and walks the 3 miles to where he was supposed to go. He checks his phone to make sure he’s got the right address but as he turns a corner he realizes her doesn’t need to even look. He now knows exactly where he’s meant to go as he sees the sign.

“COBRA KAI KARATE”

Jack just shakes his head with a sigh.

“Of course...”

He debates whether or not to even go in but decides he’d end up dealing with more shit if he didn’t so he walks into the building. As the bell rings as he goes inside he sees the dimmed lighting and looks around taking it all in. After a few seconds he sees a figure step out of the office. John kreese steps out and smirks at the boy in front of him.

“Huh you actually came?”

Jack shrugs.

“I’m assuming I didn’t have much choice dad.”

Kreese nods.

“Correct and now that you’re here we can begin.”

Jack just shakes his head.

“Begin what? Some stupid karate war? You never told me you were doing all this crap again or I wouldn’t have come.”

Kreese moves further forward onto the mat.

“Cobra Kai is back bigger and better than ever and we need to take the next step to ensure there is no competition left.”

Jack rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah so cobra Kai can be kings of the valley like you were 1000 years ago....get over it old man....seriously? You’re 75 years old can’t you find something better to do with your time than teaching your bullshit in some crappy strip mall....”

Kreese just glares.

“Cobra Kai is in my blood and it is in yours you can’t hide from your destiny.”

“My destiny? What to teach a bunch of kids to hate everyone and beat up anyone who looks at them....you know the wars over right?....you can’t last in this dad....you ran the dojo into the ground in the 80s because you tried to kill a guy who lost.....these days you’d be in front of a charge before you finished a warm up...how’d you even get this place running again I thought you were broke?”

Kreese laughs.

“You forget what I taught you boy. Cobra don’t just run in and attack they slither and slide in multiple directions and confuse the enemies into thinking you are going one way then strike at another.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Can you just answer the question instead of talking in metaphors all day?”

“Fine one of my old students reopened cobra Kai and his student won the all valley I saw it was back so I knew I had to move in. I started teaching here which was fine but then I saw my student had grown weak. He had forgotten values of Cobra Kai and his students paid the price. Including his champion being kicked over a railing and paralyzed because he showed mercy during a fight. So I had to step in and get rid of him to make sure my students never lose.”

Jack just shakes his head.

“Never lose? Dad your students got their asses kicked by a guy with like a month of training...”

“Yes LaRusso and the old bastard Miyagi but soon I will finally get revenge on him.”

Jack groans.

“Seriously? You’re doing that again? Going after a car salesman....great just great. Well fine you want to play karate wars you go for it. It’s got nothing to do with me.”

“Oh but it does. I need your help with it. My student Lawrence betrayed me and Cobra Kai. He is now teaching with LaRusso and are plotting against cobra Kai. We agreed to settle it at the tournament.”

“Great good luck with that I’ll make you a good luck card.”

Kreese laughs.

“You can do a bit more than that. Now I’ve got some decent prospects but I need someone who’s a sure thing...that’s why I need you here.”

“I’m not fighting dad. You know full well why I’m not going to.”

“You still pissy about that incident in New York? It had to be done and it was covered up wasn’t it? You never heard anything else.”

“It doesn’t matter I’m not fighting anyone.”

“Well I’ve got bigger plans for you than just to fight.”

“Oh yeah what’s that?”

“Stealth and espionage. I need to know what LaRusso and lawerence are up to. But all my students are known to them. I need someone to infiltrate their ranks and gain their trust.”

“Christ you seriously want me to go undercover? “

“Absolutely if you can convince some to go awol from their ranks that’d be a help but you have a specific target.”

He sighs.

“Oh yeah and who’s that?”

“Her name is Samantha LaRusso.”

Jack groans.

“So....your old buddies daughter I’m guessing?”

“Correct she’s one of Miyagi dos best fighters she needs to be taken off the board.....and you have never exactly had trouble with girls and getting them to do what you wish...”

“You serious?...you want me to try and seduce her to get at her dad?”

“In part. Also if we can get her into Cobra Kais ranks then everything will be perfect the tournament will be ours. LaRusso won’t coach his students to fight his daughter and neither will lawerence coach his students against his son.”

Jack frowns in confusion.

“Lawrence’s son?.....you telling me I gotta seduce him as well?”

Kreese laughs.

“Oh no that jobs already been done.”

He raises his eyebrows.

“What you seduced him?”

“In a sense...it wasn’t hard let’s just say Johnny isn’t father of the year”

“Great so you move me here to make me be some mole and start school and lie to everyone.”

“Those are the rigors of war.”

Jack thinks for a second.

“Ah shit of course why didn’t I think of this before.”

“Think of what?”

“Before I came down here I was reading online and saw there was this big riot between 2 karate dojo’s....how did I not realize that was you involved in that.”

“Oh but it wasn’t. I wasn’t even in the dojo when that happened. It happened all by itself. It wasn’t part of my plan but it helped things very nicely.”

“Well I’m not helping you with it. “

“Yes you are boy....otherwise people will find out what needed to be covered up.”

Jack glares. He knew this was coming and knew he was sick enough to use it against him like this.

“You are one messed up old man.”

Kreese smirks.

“Well if you want to stop me you know what you have to do.”

“Looks like I don’t need to. By the look at your face someone else already kicked your ass.”

He smirks.

“They won the battle perhaps but I will win the war with you by my side as my general. So? Are you In?”

Jack glares. This plan of his was sick and insane but of course it was no surprise to him.

“Again I have no choice.”

“Correct again. You do go and do what must be done.....no mercy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kreese keeps jack there for 2 hours after their conversation to keep him training and to see where his skills are. He makes jack strike the punch bag with all his force non stop, then makes him do 100 press ups and sit ups and squats and then finishes it with 100 burpees before calling out techniques for him to throw in the air. Jack didn’t want to do this but he knew he had no real choice so he goes through all the drills he puts him through. Jacks fitness and strength was still very high so he managed to get through most of it without any real issue he’d kept himself in shape not because he felt he needed to but just because it was something for him to do and he found that he was good at it. Also the fact is it was cheap and he didn’t have to pay to exercise (he mostly trained by himself with old pieces of equipment) once they finish up the session. Jack is pantsing and sweating a little but still could do more if he needed to.

Kreese nods in approval at him.

“You’re conditioning good is and your basics are strong enough so you are ready for war.”

Jack just rolls his eyes.

“War? I’m not fighting anyone you want me to become friends with some girl.”

“Yes but when the time is right that is when you will strike.”

He frowns at him, not liking where this was going.”

“I am not beating up a girl.”

“In a war there are no genders, there are no men and there is no women there are just enemies and targets. If am enemy is shooting at you would you stop and check for their gender?”

“Well unless this LaRusso girl pulls a M15 on me then I don’t really need to worry about that now do I?”

Kreese just chuckles.

“Don’t worry I won’t need you to engage with that girl. I have someone who’s willing to strike her down.”

Not long after the dojo door opens and Jack turns and sees brunette girl walking in. As the girl sees him she narrows her eyes at him and looks at kreese.

“Hey Sensei who’s this guy?”

Kreese smirks.

“Ah Nichols perfect timing for your arrival. This here is our new secret weapon against Miyagi Do.”

Tory just scoffs as she looks him over.

“This guy?...Pfft he looks like a right pussy.”

Jack just laughs at her.

“Huh that’s rich sweetheart...yeah I heard about you.....you started a fight then got your ass kicked so bad you had to pull out a blade then still got kicked down the stairs.....then you couldn’t even beat a girl having a panic attack...you sound soooo tough.”

He says sarcastically and Tory glares more and storms forward.

“Oh yeah you wanna get on the mat and see how tough I really am?”

Jack smirks raising an eyebrow.

“Bring it on.”

Kreese steps forward.

“There will be time for that later. But right now we need to focus on bigger things. Nichols this is Jack and he is my son. He will be joining West Valley High School...as will you.”

Tory frowns at him.

“Um yeah good luck with that. I was expelled.”

“I’m aware but I had a talk with the school board and I convinced them to let you back in.”

Tory blinks a little.

“Oh awesome great don’t worry Sensei I’ll kill that bitch this time but I’ll do it in private.”

Kreese shakes his head.

“You will do no such thing to her, you will stay away from her while my plan comes to fruition. Jack here will come in as the new kid and get close to her.”

Tory smirks.

“Yeah that’ll work Larusso will happily drop her panties for anyone.”

Jack just shakes his head. To him this was all ridiculous. Kreese carries on.

“What I need from you Nichols is to provide a reason for them to meet...Miyagi Do like to think they’re hero’s so you take a few of our recruits and give them reason to be a hero to Jack.”

Jack frowns more at this.

“Wait you want me to get my ass kicked so she can come save me? Yeah pass if any of your little cult members come at me they’re getting dropped...including this one.”

He nods towards Tory who just snarls at him.

“Well that’s something I’ll be more than happy to do.”

Kreese shrugs.

“Do as you wish but they’ll see you as an enemy of Cobra Kai so they’ll be willing to welcome you to their ranks. From there you can take it from there and get closer to them. Now if you’ll excuse me I have business to attend to. Now Nichols this is a very secret operation so do not speak of this to anyone not even our soldiers we can not trust someone not to betray us and Nichols your first day back at the school is tomorrow, while I will not disallow you to have some fun with weaker people I would recommend you do not display public aggression and get yourself kicked out again. In any war you have to know when to go into a battle and when to wait for your moment.

Tory just nods.

“Yes Sensei.”

Kreese nods and walks out. Leaving Tory and Jack alone. Tory glares more at him.

“So your job is to basically get in LaRussos pants?”

“I have no idea...he just gave some cryptic G.I Joe crap speech.”

“Well whatever you do to that bitch make sure she suffers.”

Jack just rolls his eyes.

“Calm yourself down...you do realize you are perfect for people like my dad to manipulate.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means he preys on weakness.”

“I’m not weak asshole.”

“Physically you may not be weak but mentally it seems you are....you’ve got a lot of anger and resentment in you I can see that. I don’t know why and honestly I don’t care but people like you who hate the world and everyone in it that’s the type my father loves. People he can manipulate into using their anger to hurt people. “

Tory folds her arms.

“He’s one of the few who hasn’t screwed me over.”

“Not yet but he will...honestly you got your ass kicked twice by the same girl I’m surprised he hasn’t already kicked you to the curb but as I said...he sees an easy mark with you...look...Nichols was it? I don’t know if you’re a nice person or a piece of shit...but make your own choices...don’t let him toy with your mind so much that he makes you think you need to do all this.”

“Oh yeah? Then why’re you doing it?....you obviously don’t approve yet you’re here to.”

Jack just nods.

“I am...and you’re right I don’t want to be doing this but I’ve got no choice so I just this done and finished.”

Tory nods.

“Well then I’ll see you at school Looks like I’m gonna be kicking your ass over there. I mean he basically said I have permission to beat you up steal your lunch money and give you a wedgie so I’ll look forward to that.

“Yeah sure real mature dream on Nichols.”

She just scowls.

“I have a first name you know.”

He shrugs at her.

“Do you? Cool well since no ones told me it yet I’ll continue to use Nichols.”

She huffs.

“Tory alright.”

He just nods.

“I’d say nice to meet you but we’d both know it’s a lie so why bother. Guess I’ll catch you round then.”

Jack sighs and leaves and heads home. Once there he gets on Facebook and starts looking around for the people he needs to know. He finds Sam LaRussos profile and from what he sees she’s a pretty girl and from her posts she seemed pretty inoffensive, he’d seen her fight from the school fight videos so he knew she was tough and capable but as a person she didn’t seem like some alpha tough girl. He sighed he knew this girl probably didn’t deserve any of this. He then looks around and finds Torys profile. In comparison it seemed she was a total sociopath. All her posts were angry quotes or videos of brutal fights obviously someone with a lot of anger in her. 

He just groans and shuts off his phone and gets into bed, his first day was tomorrow and he’d have to start this horrible plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know opinions. These 2 chapters were slow I know but next one will get more action in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this. First time writing in this fandom for a long time. Please let me know opinions.


End file.
